LotreDamn
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah lotre, kehidupan dua manusia itu jungkir balik tak keruan. Hinata sang OKB; orang kaya baru yang pengen jadi Tuan Putri dan Naruto sang OKB; orang kere baru yang pengen balik kaya lagi. CHAPTER 3 #UP
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo… apa kabar?**

**Meskipun kuliah lagi hectic, tugas numpuk, dan belum ngelunasin utang fic, sekalinya ngelihat Naruto dan Hinata, dan ide-yang kampretnya-muncul di saat genting, mambuat tidur saya tidak nyenyak sebelum tangan ini pegel ngetik; mencet-mencet keyboard barbarly, hahaha**

**Gaya penulisan saya akan sedikit berubah dibanding dengan fic-fic saya yang lain disini.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Warning: AU, OOC, cerita ngayal tentang OKB dan OKB (orang kaya baru dan orang kere baru), gaje, typo, dan keanehan lainnya. NaruHina. Jika nggak suka, nggak usah dibaca, meski saya mengijinkan flame dan cercaan sepuas anda. Haha**

**Yoshaaa, meluncur…**

**This is my story, enjoy please… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hidup bisa berputar begitu cepat.

Hinata; mahasiswi miskin yang sebulan lalu terancam DO karena tunggakan SPP, kini melenggang ke parkiran kampus dengan Lamborgini lengkap dengan tas Louis Vuiton terbaru. Karena alasan sederhana yang terdengar tidak adil; memenangkan dua hadiah utama lotre koran.

"Asal bisa jadi putri raja dan mendirikan kastil di gunung pantai, apapun kulakukan!"

Naruto; bangsawan Norway terhormat yang sebulan lalu tampil percaya diri memasuki kasino ternama, kini mengais sampah di dekat parkiran kampus dengan sepasang sumpit. Karena alasan konyol yang terdengar tidak masuk akal; dengan nama anonim, menyerahkan seluruh hartanya untuk jadi hadiah utama lotre koran.

"Asal bisa balik kaya raya lagi dan mengembalikan utang keluarga, apapun kulakukan!"

Klise? Jauh dari realita? Nggak masuk akal?

Terserah.

Karena sayangnya, yang menimpa mereka juga tidak bisa dimasukin akal.

**LotreDamn**

Hidup itu perjudian

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Prolog

Hinata melenggang dengan begitu jumawanya. Kaca mata hitam harga selangitnya menghiasi wajahnya yang tembem. Rambut gelapnya yang subuh tadi baru selesai perawatan melambai-lambai halus bagai rumput laut. Sehat, terawat, bikin pengen ngejambak.

Sebenarnya banyak mahasiswi yang kesal dengannya. Apa-apaan dengan keberuntungan kurang ajar yang kurang ajarnya nemplok pada gadis pemalu yang sekarang jadi kurang ajar? Rasanya pengen banget nyeret si Hinata ke pojok terdekat, interogasi sana sini sembari ngancem biar jadi introvert normal lagi. Dunia bakalan damai kembali.

Duh, sayangnya nggak mungkin. Uang dalam kartu debit si Hinata lebih penting buat diporotin sekarang daripada sekedar jorokin dia ke laut. Setidaknya sampai ia kembali miskin seperti semula.

"_Hello~ ordinary people_." Bahkan ngomongnya sekarang jadi sok banget. Panci mana panci?

Tubuhnya yang sekarang mulus tak bercela bagai porselen pasar malam, melangkah anggun dengan sikap aristrokat murahan yang gagal di atas _heels_-nya yang berkilau. Padahal sungguh, kalau lihat dia yang sebulan lalu, pasti pada pingsan semua saking udiknya manusia satu itu.

Rambut dikepang dua, jerawat nongol tanpa henti di kedua pipi, poni belah tengah, kemeja warna selalu pudar dengan kerah yang selalu ditutup, rapi jali, klimis, buku-buku setebal kalkulus di dekapan, plus kaca mata bundar berlensa tumpuk yang membuatnya menjadi _super-nerd-girl_ yang tak tergantikan.

Dulu, dia menyapa satpam aja nggak berani, noleh ke penjaga kantin aja patah-patah saking gugupnya. Nah sekarang? Hanya dengan keberuntungannya yang nyebelin, udah ngebuat dia seperti_ princess_ yang jatuh dari pohon asem.

Asem, asem banget.

"_Hey you, go away_!" Perintahnya yang sok inggris pada seorang gadis yang menduduki bangku favoritnya di kelas.

Yang nggak berubah hanya otaknya yang selalu bisa diandelin buat ngitung rumus dan menemukan jawaban secara cepat, tepat, dan bermanfaat. Tapi itu juga yang bikin dia tambah sombong bin nyebelin.

Nggak usah nanya seberapa banyak _follower_-nya di jejaring tak terkira. Padahal sebulan yang lalu, _follower_nya hanya tiga orang; Tou-san, Neji, dan Hanabi. Sudah.

Luar biasa, luar biasa saudara-saudara.

Ia bahagia, sombong, dan makmur sekali. Tapi ternyata oh ternyata, ada satu hal yang bikin dia nggak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sebulan terakhir ini, pemirsa.

Apa itu?

Sederhana, dia naksir pangeran keturunan dari kerajaan Norway, berhasil nge-_follow _twitternya, tapi hanya dengan sapaan '_Love You, Prince'_ yang ia sampaikan sebulan lalu, tepat di hari kiamat memberikan surga baginya, cowok ganteng bin kalem itu menghilang. Twitternya hangus, tidak berjejak, hanya ada kalimat resmi di pencarian yang ngasih tahu kalau sang pangeran sudah kadaluwarsa.

Cinta oh cinta, gila rasanya.

Ia jatuh cinta pada sosok pangeran yang membuatnya memainkan drama putri tidur di kamarnya sendiri, yang membuatnya mem_print_ foto sang pangeran dan mengoleksinya di dinding kamarnya; bahkan lengkap semua pose dia punya.

Dan tiba-tiba dia hilang begitu saja. Gimana hati Hinata nggak sakit coba? Digantungin kayak gitu, sakit tauk. Apa salah dia? Ia nggak pernah selingkuh, nggak pernah taaruf sama cowok lain selain memandangi foto-foto sang pangeran lewat akunnya. Nggak pernah meminta apapun, hanya butuh dicintai. Dan sekarang ia dikhianati.

Gimana Hinata bisa bikin status 'Aku rapopo' coba?

Hingga di suatu siang, di parkiran kampus yang nggak sepi, seorang gembel mendekatinya.

"_Sorry dear_, aku bakalan nolak kamu sebelum kamu deketin aku lagi." Hinata masuk mobilnya, menutup pintu mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

Ia hampir menginjak gas saat orang itu menghadang mobilnya, menempelkan tubuh kotor penuh debu itu pada kap lamborgininya yang baru keluar dari salon. Ia berteriak, memencet klakson, berteriak minta tolong, tapi nggak ada yang cukup peduli untuk ikut campur.

Hinata kesal, luar biasa sebal. Ia turun, mukanya yang memerah kembali berteriak, menyuruh gembel itu menyingkir secepatnya.

"… _are you stup_-" dan sebelum kalimatnya selesai, gembel itu sudah memperpendek jarak di antara mereka. Begitu dekatnya hingga membuat Hinata sulit bernafas.

Gembel itu, yang dari tadi menunduk, akhirnya mengangkat wajah yang tersembunyi di balik topi kumuhnya. Pandangannya tajam dan begitu menusuk. Ia marah, tanpa dikurang-kurangi lagi kadarnya.

Hinata tercekat, kehilangan kata-kata usiran yang tepat. Dirinya begitu kenal dengan mata biru itu. Pada warna langit yang betah ia pandangi berlama-lama menjelang tidur. Tubuhnya yang kaku, gemetar, wajahnya merona hangat. Ia terpesona… inginnya.

Sayang, lelaki itu gemb-

"_Don't call me stupid, __**dear**_…" katanya menahan emosi. "Aku Pangeran Naruto dari Norway, nggak usah ngebantah. Kubuat Kau jadi Tuan Putri."

Kedua tangan kotor itu mencengkeram pundak gadis di depannya, dalam sekali gerakan berani yang tanpa pikir panjang, ia mencium bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

Iya, ciuman. Di parkiran kampus. Banyak orang yang jadi saksi. Si Hinata-yang nyebelin itu- dicium seorang gembel.

Apa yang lebih manis dari ini?

**Aiko Fusui-LotreDamn**

**To be continued…**

**Norway, saya nggak kepikiran buat make Norwegia, tapi Norway saya ambil dari 'Nor-way', got it?**

**Hinata yang jadi sombong bin nyebelin, saya ambil dari versinya di RTN, meski nggak semua sifat RTN-nya saya terapkan.**

**Saya nggak pakai banyak fakta realita, murni khayalan gaje semata.**

**Review?**

**Salam Lotre**

**Aiko Fusui**


	2. Chapter 2 : Tolong Rawat Aku

**Halo~ apa kabar? Masih ingat fic ini?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Warning: AU, OOC, cerita ngayal tentang OKB dan OKB (orang kaya baru dan orang kere baru), gaje, typo, dan keanehan lainnya. NaruHina. Jika nggak suka, nggak usah dibaca, meski saya mengijinkan flame dan cercaan sepuas anda. Haha**

**Yoshaaa, meluncur…**

**This is my story, enjoy please… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keinginan adalah keinginan, sepolos apapun, senaif apapun, bahkan senista apapun, keinginan tetap saja keinginan.

"Aku ingin jadi Putri, makan pudding setiap hari, tidur di bed princess size, dan berdansa dengan para pangeran setiap minggunya." Mata perak berbinar, "Oh, juga perawatan kuku, kuda poni, dan blah blah blah…"

"Aku ingin kaya lagi, main judi lagi, menang lagi, jadi pangeran dan akhirnya jadi raja saat ayah mati. Kaya lagi, punya istana, main judi lagi, menang lagi, dan kaya lagi, dan blah blah blah…" bundar-bundar biru berseri.

Kisah cewek OKB dan cowok OKB.

Klise? Jauh dari realita? Nggak masuk akal?

Terserah.

Karena sayangnya, yang menimpa mereka juga tidak bisa dimasukin akal.

**LotreDamn**

Hidup itu perjudian

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Tolong rawat aku

-.-

Dari kecil, Hinata pengen jadi putri dan dibawa pergi sama pangeran yang pintar bernyanyi.

Keinginan manis yang membuatnya mengenal seorang pangeran dari dunia yang mustahil ia comot.

Awal mulanya hanya iseng buka-buka daftar nama pangeran terganteng versi majalah apalahnamanyayangpentingmajalah di internet. Waktu itu masih akhir kelas tiga SMP dan lagi bersyukur banget karena akhirnya dapet menstruasi pertama. Beberapa bagian pun menonjol, dan Hinata milih merayakan hal itu dengan _stalking_ cowok-cowok ganteng yang mungkin aja bisa jadi reverensinya buat cari pacar, syukur-syukur ada yang kecantol barang satu dua, trus ngajakin dia nikah, kan banyak yang kayak gitu di drama-drama romantis, kan?

Kenapa dia _stalking_ di internet? Karena SMP-nya khusus cewek. Hinata pengen membahagiakan _Tou-san_ dengan ngasih cucu nanti kalau udah gede, jadi dia bener-bener ngejaga supaya orientasinya lurus sedari dini. Dia pengen suka cowok. Bagus kan?

Banyak nama, dari banyak kerajaan, kebanyakan nyebut Inggris. Tapi selera Hinata nggak nyangkut sama sekali dengan pangeran Inggris macam William apalagi Charles.

"Yang lebih nendang!" gitu katanya.

Jadi, sesudah matanya menulusuri foto-foto pangeran selama hampir lima jam, hatinya kepincut oleh beberapa. Tapi nggak bisa ngelepasin keyakinan kalau dia udah jatuh cinta pada sosok dari Norway yang lagi cosplay baju ninja orange-hitam disana.

Dia memandanginya lama, dan langsung klepek-klepek gitu aja.

Mungkin efek menstruasi pertama, hormonnya juga meningkat drastis.

Apalagi dengan ditambah dengan quote sang pangeran; _My way is right way, if you disagree, just go away._

"Cool, cuek, tapi ngangenin." Nah kan? Belum ketemu aja udah bilang kangen, Hinata memang polos luar biasa.

Dari situ, Hinata jadi punya hobi baru; ngeprint foto-foto sang pangeran dan nempelin di dinding kamar sampai langit-langit. Biar berasa remaja cewek yang imut, Hinata juga memasang tulisan merah besar di depan pintu kamarnya; LELAKI DILARANG MASUK.

Nggak tahu dia, Hiashi sampai nangis-nangis karena nggak bisa kasih kecup peluk tiap malam ke Hinata. Hanabi yang ngadu ke Hinata akhirnya jadi titik terang. Si pemilik kamar pun ketuk-ketuk kamar ayahnya, masuk dan dengan lembut bilang kalau ayahnya, Hiashi, boleh masuk kamarnya karena Hiashi adalah 'Ayah' dimata Hinata, bukan seorang 'Lelaki'.

Hinata senyum, hatinya lega. Hiashi senyum, hatinya remuk redam.

Kembali ke inti, jadi Hinata nge-fans berat sama si pangeran, sampai bikin resolusi buat mencari suami seperti dia. Rasa cinta itu tumbuh, bahkan hanya karena potret-potret yang tertempel besar kecil di kamarnya, tanpa hubungan apapun, tiada suara selain rekaman video sang pangeran yang sedikit banget dimuat di internet. Hinata tetap jatuh cinta, sama sekali nggak berkurang. Ingin bertemu, ingin memandang langsung, tenggelam ke dalam mata biru jernih yang memabukkan hatinya…

_Aitakatta~_

Oh, indahnya masa muda…

Tuhan sayang sama Hinata, jadi Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan gadis yang selalu mengerjakan PR tanpa mencontek itu.

"Phueh!"

Jepret jepret jepret

"Gimana? Ciumanku luar biasa kan?"

Rekam rekam rekam

Sayangnya keadaan ketemuannya nggak seromantis yang ada di deskripsi do'a Hinata tentang padang bunga dan tawa renyah a la film bollywood yang kemarin diputer Hanabi di rumah.

Ketemuannya dengan sang idaman hati-yang entah masih bisa tetep jadi idaman atau nggak- lebih cocok disebut _fool accident_.

Hinata masih berusaha ngusap-usap bibirnya yang kesuciannya sudah terenggut tak sopan. Ia mengeluarkan antiseptik khusus telan, lalu meminumnya setengah botol. Hal ini demi mencegah tersebarnya kuman dan bakteri yang pasti nempel erat dengan si gembel yang masih saja pasang muka sok keren di depannya, puas bisa nyium bibir cewek manis tersebut.

Gembel itu mendekat, Hinata pasang kuda-kuda siap ngumpet.

Si Gembel yang masih keukeuh memasang cengiran yang mirip banget sama Pangeran Naruto itu berkata, "Jangan kabur atau-" dan bunyi ponsel Hinata menginterupsi. Sejenak, kuda-kudanya bubar, merogoh ke dalam tas Louis Vuitonnya dan mengeluarkan I-Phone yang berkedip-kedip layarnya.

Sebaris kata '_Tou-chan_' dan lambang telepon masuk membuatnya otomatis masuk ke dalam mobil, meringkuk dan menyetel suara semanis mungkin.

"Moshimosh-"

"HINATA, HEWAN NISTA APA YANG MEMAKAN BIBIRMU!"

Jeda sedetik sebelum badai datang lagi.

"PULANG! Gimana keadaanmu? Kamu kena rabieskah? Ampun Tuhan~ Kenapa Kamu juga mau sama hewan begituan, Hinata? Apa Ayah kurang cakep? Atau kamu minta kawin? Bilang sama Ayah!"

Omelannya bakalan panjang banget kalau dijabarin disini. Saking panjang dan rewelnya, sampai kayaknya bisa menjadi RUU untuk perlindungan khusus Hinata tersayang.

Setelah entah berapa lama pria tua di seberang sana ngomel-ngomel bak ibu rumah tangga kehabisan beras, nafasnya terdengar naik turun. Jeda panjang akan jadi istirahat yang harus segera dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk meluruskan apa yang sebenarnya tidak lurus.

"A-ayah?"

"Ya, Hinata Sayang?"

Ia menelan ludah, gugup. "Darimana Ayah tahu kala-"

"INSTRAGRAM HINATA! Apa kamu seudik itu?"

Oh, jadi Hinata kena semprot nggak nyenengin dari Ayahnya karena kecanggihan internet dan editan luar biasa dari camera 360 yang ngambil gambar nistanya secara tidak sopan?

Setelah ia meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia 100% tidak kena penyakit menular sejenis kemiskinan dan bau apek, ia segera mematikan teleponnya. Biar tenang, takutnya setelah ini sepupunya yang cerewet itu juga akan rewel seperti ayahnya tadi.

Ia kemudian mendekati si gembel yang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Apa?' begitu jelas. Hinata memijit pelipisnya, pusing. Kenapa bencana ini harus menimpanya?

Ia bisa saja menganggap ini semua tidak pernah terjadi, tapi internet dan segala kebusukannya menyudutkan posisinya. Hinata bisa saja menggunakan sedikit dari uang hasil lotrenya untuk membeli sebagian saham jejaring sosial dan menghapus semua foto memalukan itu, tapi ingatan orang-orang disana tidak akan bisa mudah dibersihkan.

Matanya menelusuri tubuh lelaki itu, tertumbuk pada kedua mata bening berwarna langit yang dengan mudahnya mengingatkannya pada sang pangeran impian.

"Katakan, siapa kamu!"

Si gembel memutar bola mata, bosan, "Kan udah aku bilangin tadi, aku Pangeran Naruto dari Norway. Nggak sopan banget sih."

Kedutan emosi menjiplak gambar di kening Hinata. _Siapa yang lebih nggak sopan? Jadi mencium bibir gadis manis _innocent_ yang kebetulan sedang kaya raya itu bisa disebut sopan? Gembel sialan!_

"Nggak mungkin. Pangeran Naruto nggak mungkin kumuh begini. Dia itu-"

Kling. Sebelum kata-katanya selesai, sebuah kalung sederhana dengan bandul luar biasa ditampakkan di hadapannya. Hinata menganga, nggak nyangka bisa melihat benda mulia itu di kehidupannya yang sekarang.

"Kalung ini cuma aku yang punya, Pangeran Norway."

Biru itu serupa bundar matanya yang berkilau. Ya, hanya garis keturunan sah yang bisa memiliki benda istimewa yang berputar-putar itu. "Aku nggak bisa ngasih ini ke orang lain, bahkan saat dengan tidak sengaja aku kehilangan sedikit kejeniusanku, aku ngasih semua hartaku buat lotre koran tak bermutu yang menyebabkan aku jadi kurang ganteng sekarang, kalung ini tetep nggak bisa lepas dari aku."

Hati Hinata mulai gemetar nggak yakin dengan kepastian awal bahwa orang di depannya ini hanya seorang gembel yang tergila-gila padanya. Sulit mengatakan bahwa ia percaya pada keberadaan kalung itu.

"Itu asli apa hanya duplikat? Kamu maling istana?"

Si gembel menggeram, tidak terima disebut maling. "Elo mau gue cium lagi apa!" dan menampakkan taringnya. Hinata mundur cepat, takut diserang lagi. Tapi kedua lengannya dicengkeram oleh si gembel, tubuhnya dihempas pada sisi samping mobil, dan matanya dipaksa untuk bertatapan dengan manik di depannya.

"Gue. Pangeran. Naruto." Ada penekanan khusus di setiap katanya, seolah mendikte perempuan itu untuk segera kalah dari peperangan 'Siapa kamu-kamu bukan Naruto' sedari tadi.

Hinata menelan ludah, gugup dan sangat ketakutan. Ia ingin memejamkan mata, setidaknya mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi ini seperti sihir. Mata biru itu mungkin memiliki pelet yang membuat Hinata beku tak mampu melawan.

"Gue. Bakal. Jadiin. Elo. Putri."

Pandangan di depannya melunak, langit musim panas kembali dan memberi kehangatan eksklusif yang diterima dengan baik oleh Hinata. Rasanya nyaman, dan Hinata pengen percaya karena toh dia ingin jadi putri.

Otaknya berpikir dengan begitu cepat. Orang di depannya, meskipun meragukan, dia mungkin benar Pangeran Naruto. Jika demikian, Hinata punya kesempatan buat jadi _ngunjungin_ istana Norway nun jauh disana. Namun jika orang ini penipu, hanya ingin mengeruk kekayaannya yang sekarang seolah tiada batas, ia bisa menuntutnya. Memastikan hukum terberat berlaku untuk si gembel ini. Lagian, kalung itu mungkin bisa jadi miliknya suatu hari nanti.

Jadi intinya, manusia dekil itu, untuk saat ini bisa Hinata manfaatkan.

"Ok-oke." Dan si gembel melonggarkan dirinya. Ia memasang cengiran lebar, mengulurkan tangan ke depan. Pelan-pelan, Hinata menjabatnya selama sedetik sebelum cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali.

"Mulai dari awal ya? Perkenalkan nih, aku Prince Naruto Namphyikavaze d'George dari Norway."

Kikuk, Hinata membungkukkan badan, bangkit lagi untuk menunduk dan memperkenalkan namanya, "Aku Hinata Hyuuga, kaya raya, banyak uang, harta melimpah tapi baik hati, suka menolong, tidak somb-"

"Yak yak, stop." Naruto mengajukan telapak tangan ke depan, sinyal untuk membuat ocehan aneh Hinata berhenti. Kemudian menggaruk belakang telinganya. Melirik Hinata dengan setengah canggung setengah nyengir.

"Karena kamu bilang kamu kaya tapi baik hati dan suka menolong, tolong urus aku sekarang."

**Aiko Fusui-LotreDamn**

Memang nggak mungkin membawa lelaki itu utuh tampak aslinya-saat bertemu Hinata-pada sang ayah yang mulai menerornya lewat BBM. Jadi, dengan seleranya yang istimewa, Hinata puas memandang 'hasil' manusia bernama Naruto yang masih mematut diri di depan kaca rias sebuah salon.

Hinata berdecak kagum kala Naruto memutar tubuh dan tersenyum dengan senyum bangsawannya.

Dia benar-benar seperti ngengat yang terlahir kembali menjadi Pangeran Negeri Dongeng.

"Aku tahu kalau aku cakep, nggak usah ngeces gitu juga kali." Jemari Naruto mendarat di ujung bibir Hinata, mengusap sedikit iler yang entah kenapa bisa menodai wajah manisnya.

Perempuan itu buru-buru mundur, mencari kaca terdekat untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang mendadak seolah terkena saus tomat edisi terbatas. Hatinya berdegup kencang, dan dari sudut matanya, tidak susah untuk membayangkan pemuda mantan gembel itu sebagai cinta dunia mayanya yang absurd.

Karena Hinata memutuskan ia tetap cantik dan terlihat kaya, ia melenggang ke kasir, membayar semua biaya 'ketok magic' yang dilakukan pada Naruto. Kalau ini drama_ chic_ yang bercampur komedi, maka begitu Naruto keluar dari salon tersebut, wanita-wanita di jalan yang kebetulan nggak ada kerjaan berkumpul mengelilinginya bak alien yang datang dari sebuah planet berbintang.

Syukur atau sayang, di jalan-jalan tersebut hanya ada beberapa lelaki lansia yang berjalan-jalan bersama kucing dan anjing mereka. Jadi cuma mbak-mbak salon yang leluasa teriak-teriak girang mendapati muka bak pangeran milik mantan gembel tersebut.

"Masuk."

Hinata memicing, melihat Naruto dengan kacamata hitam yang entah didapat dari mana, mengedikkan kepalanya dengan angkuh, memerintahkan gadis itu layaknya seorang tuan untuk memasuki mobil yang memang secara sertifikat dan piagam yang tertera, itu mobil Hinata. Ia menggeram, berpikir sebaiknya membawa Naruto ke sebuah rumah sakit jiwa dulu sebelum memasuki kawasan Hyuuga-nya.

"Ini mobilku, Bodoh!" balas Hinata. Naruto menatapnya dari sudut mata, kemudian tertawa sombong, "Karena itu aku menyuruhmu masuk, BODOH!" kemudian memasuki bangku di bagian belakang dengan begitu elegan.

Hentakan kakinya keras ke aspal jalan yang mulai retak, frustasinya harus segera disalurkan apapun caranya. Hinata misuh-misuh dalam hati sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya di kursi kemudi.

"Jalan." Duh, sumpah deh, lagaknya itu lho! Gimana Hinata nggak mau nyekek tuh leher mantan gembel dengan cangkul coba?

Kembali misuh dalam hati, tapi toh Hinata tetap melajukan mobilnya juga, stabil, lancar, tanpa menjumpai razia dadakan demi penilangan yang menyebalkan. Ketika atap mansion Hyuuga yang menjulang itu terlihat, Hinata kembali berkeringat dingin. Membayangkan wajah Hiashi yang berkerut disana-sini marah-marah sama sekali bukan hal yang pantas.

Gerbang terbuka otomatis setelah Hinata mengetikkan kode khusus, memasuki jalan lebar menuju halaman depan mansion, dan mobil itu berhenti.

Hinata keluar dengan anggun meskipun hatinya dilanda gugup. Naruto mengikuti, keluar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua matanya lurus-lurus menatap ke dalam perak bundar lembut milik gadis yang berkata padanya,

"Kita sampai."

**Aiko Fusui-LotreDamn**

"_Ka-mi-sa-ma…_"

Hiashi melongo, Hanabi memerah, Hinata menelan ludah, Naruto sengaja pasang senyum paling cerah, mansion Hyuuga bertaburan dengan kembang api dan bunga-bunga bermekaran, lalu semuanya hidup bahagia dan tamat?

Enak aja!

"Hinata-" Hiashi menarik lengan putri sulungnya, berbisik di telinga kanan, "-Kamu emang tahu selera mantu buat Ayah ya? Anak pintar!" mata pucat milik sang kepala keluarga menatap lagi pada dua biru bulat yang bersinar di hadapan. Sekejap, pikirannya tentang foto-foto yang diupload ramai-ramai di instagram sirna dari kepalanya yang beruban.

Kenapa harus marah? Di depannya kini ada pemuda yang tampan, terlihat mapan, dan sepertinya bisa diandalkan untuk membenahi antena televisi di kala hujan datang. Sungguh menantu idaman.

"Ayah…" gerakan Hiashi yang ingin memberi pelukan selamat datang terhenti oleh tangan Hinata yang mencekal kedua lengan tuanya. Atensinya terpusat pada wajah Hinata yang memerah lagi cemberut.

_Oh, rupanya putriku malu-malu… _

"…dia-" telunjuk kanan mengarah pada hidung Naruto, "-_bodyguard_-ku, Ayah."

"Hinata-nee bodoh banget. Secakep itu cuma jadi _bodyguard_? Kalo gitu buat aku aja gimana, Hinata-nee?" adik perempuannya maju, merangkul tangan kiri Naruto yang membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Raut mukanya seolah menyukai semua pujian yang datang bertubi-tubi pada dirinya. Oh yeah… sang pangeran haus pujian pemirsa.

Hiashi menggelng, "Tidak, tidak. Hanabi terlalu imut untuk menikah sekarang. Apalah itu _bodyguard_? Intinya sekarang dia ada di sini, dan kamu yang membawanya, benar Hinata?" kedua pasang mata bulan beradu, terintimidasi oleh aura sang kepala keluarga, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Jadi Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengurusnya, Hinata. Dia pasti sudah menyelamatkanmu dari hewan nista yang memakan bibirmu tadi siang." Hinata tercekat ketika Hiashi menjabat tangan bebas Naruto, sekaligus menarik putri bungsunya dari tempelan pelukan tangan.

Ini lebih tidak masuk akal, akan lebih baik jika membawa Naruto dalam wujud nistanya, mungkin, pikir Hinata.

"Hinata sayang…" panggil sang ayah. Kembali bertatapan, dan darah dalam diri sang putri berdesir, ada yang harus ia katakan. Ta-pi-

"Bagaimana dengan bulan depan? Musim semi sangat bagus untuk pengantin baru."

Hiashi tersenyum, puas dengan idenya yang cemerlang.

Hanabi cemberut, menghitung usianya yang terpaut lima tahun dari sang kakak dengan sebal.

"Kami tidak menikah, Paman." Akhirnya Naruto berbicara. Suaranya tenang dan tersusun dengan sangat baik. Ia menggeser pandangannya, bertemu pandang dengan Hinata yang bersyukur karena Naruto masih waras. Lalu, ia pun menambahkan, "Setidaknya bukan untuk sekarang."

"A-apa maksudmu? Kita nggak ada perjanji-"

"Saya akan mengenalnya lebih lebih dan lebih dekat lagi…"

"-an bodoh kayak gitu! Kata-"

"…jadi saya mohon bantuannya dan mohon ijin untuk tinggal disini, Ayah…"

"-mu aku akan dijadikan… eh?" Hinata tidak mempercayai pendengarannya, patah-patah ia memutar pandangannya pada sang ayah yang berkaca-kaca.

_Jadi seperti ini rasanya punya anak lelaki?_, pikir Hiashi. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipanggil oleh seorang pemuda dengan sebutan yang sering digunakan Hinata dan Hanabi untuk memanggilnya. Ia terharu, dan jiwa kebapakannya memenuhi insting untuk menyuruhnya memeluk Naruto apapun yang terjadi.

Ini sangat OOC, tapi Hiashi sudah lamaaaaa sekali pengen punya anak cowok. Neji tidak pernah mau memanggilnya 'Ayah', dan ia tidak berani kawin lagi karena Hanabi mengancamnya akan menggunduli rambut sang kepala keluarga jika berani punya isteri kedua.

Dan Kami-sama sedang dalam mode baik untuk mengabulkan do'a lamanya, di depannya ada cowok cakep, hampir mirip dengan cowok yang ada di poster yang memenuhi dinding kamar Hinata, tanpa paksaan memanggilnya 'Ayah', bukankah ini menakjubkan? Hiashi tidak perlu menyewa rahim seseorang atau melakukan program bayi tabung untuk sekedar memiliki anak laki-laki!

Jadi tentu saja, setelah memeluk cowok cakep yang memanggilnya 'Ayah' dengan manis, ia menyeret Naruto menuju kamar mandi.

"Ini sudah sangat lama ingin aku lakukan, Nak. Hanya antar lelaki, jadi ayo mandi bareng."

**Aiko Fusui-LotreDamn**

**Nama Naruto susah nggak? Itu tetep Namikaze dengan tambahan disana sini kok ^^**

**Terima kasih pada:**

**Fuuku :** ahahaha, sou ka? Ah, iya. Saya orang jawa. Yep, kamu benar, jumawa itu sombong. Terima kasih ^^

**Chrizzle :** ide datang, tapi kemauan buat nulisnya terganggu. Hehehe. Kalo lebih barbar, saya kuatir nggak bisa publish lagi deh #meluk laptop.

**Luna-san: **arigato ne, hinata alay mode, hihihi. Mau nggak ya? Kalo nggak, buat author saja Naruto-prince-nya, hehehe. Terima kasih ^^

**HarunoIkachan :** ahaha, arigato ^^

**Manguni: **here…

**Mxxx :** yep, naruto ng-gembel haha

**Yui Kazu: ***sembunyi dibelakang Gaara* kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Hahaha, saya nggak tahu harus bales reviewmu gimana lagi, Terima kasih banyak ^^, tapi maaf nggak bisa update kilat…

**Loony Luna: **maaf harus nungguin lama ^^

**June25: **maaf harus nunggui update-an fic ini lama sekali… #ojigi

**Marukocan: **di chap dua ini sedikit ada penjelasan kenapa Hinata suka sama Naruto-dulunya

**Nyuga totong: **tentu ^^, romance iya, humor saya nggak yakin bisa, yosh! Saya akan berusaha. Maaf nggak bisa update cepat.

**KandaNHL desu: **ahahaha, iya. Hinata emang beruntung sekali.

**Hyuuga Diva Atarashi: **ahahaha, nekad sekali Naruto-kun ya? btw, cak lontong itu siapa yah? Hehe #kudet

**K: **maaf nggak bisa update chap ini dengan cepat

**Karizta-chan: **hehe, tapi maaf nggak bisa ngelanjutin cepet-cepet ^^

**Juanda Blepotan: **hehehe, saking gembelnya Naruto-kun sih…

**Nyanmaru desu: **ajarin pasang muka norak tapi imut dong? Hahaha. Hinata mau dicakar? Boleh, asal bayar asuransi satu milyar dulu ke dia yah? Hehehe

**Uzumaki LOVE Hyuuga: **maksudnya 'word'-nya yah? Hehehe. Yosh! Saya berusaha. ^^

**Maaf kalo saya salah ketik nama. Maaf karena saya memutuskan untuk mengambil istirahat panjang dan mengabaikan cerita saya. #ojigi**

**Saya pikir, fict ini nggak terlalu humor, tapi saya nggak bisa menemukan genre 'fun' di ffn. Hehe. Atau apakah saya harus ****ganti genre? Tapi genre apa selain romance? Bisa bantu saya?**

**Review?**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Start!

**Halo~ sudah lama sekali rasanya… Apa kabar kalian semua?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Warning: AU, OOC, cerita ngayal tentang OKB dan OKB (orang kaya baru dan orang kere baru), gaje, typo, dan keanehan lainnya. NaruHina. Jika nggak suka, nggak usah dibaca, meski saya mengijinkan flame dan cercaan sepuas anda. Haha**

**Yoshaaa, meluncur…**

**This is my story, enjoy please… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Target terpasang mantap di lima centimeter di depan hidung.

"Nee, jangan bohong untuk membuatku jadi putri, penuh manisan, gaun pesta, cantik luar biasa-yah meskipun aku sudah cantik-blahblahblah…" mengajukan kelingking kanan.

"Mudah, dan jangan lupa untuk membayar jasa ketok magic 'Jadi Putri' dengan merawatku, membuatku semakin tampan, membuatku kaya, kaya, kaya, blahblahblah…" melilitkan kelingking.

Kisah cewek OKB dan cowok OKB.

Klise? Jauh dari realita? Nggak masuk akal?

Terserah.

Karena sayangnya, yang menimpa mereka juga tidak bisa dimasukin akal.

**LotreDamn**

Hidup itu perjudian

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Mission Start!

-.-

"Minato-sama…"

Seorang perempuan dengan gaun mengembang tersenyum di balik kipasnya yang bisa dipastikan semahal lisensi drama korea. "Aku ingin tahu kemana Sayangku pergi, Minato-sama."

Tangannya yang dibalut semacam kaus tangan berenda menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut panjangnya dari bahu kanan. Dengan dramatis dan diusahakan tampak seksi semaksimal mungkin ia menopang dagunya, berkedip dengan tatapan intimidasi pada pria blonde yang berkeringat dingin di tempatnya.

Minato, lelaki blonde yang mati-matian mengumpulkan iman, menjawab sekenanya. "K-kami tidak tahu, _Hime-chan_." Lalu susah payah meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Ia terlihat sangat amat tersiksa, tentu. Kenapa? Karena dia lelaki normal yang masih sayang nyawa. Karena Minato lelaki normal, ia menyukai gadis manis berambut pirang di depannya yang duduk dengan gaun yang begitu 'mengundang' mimisan. Karena Minato lelaki normal, ia merasa senang karena mendapat kunjungan dari calon menantunya yang sangat bisa diandalkan untuk memakai _make up_ berwarna peach favorit Minato. Karena Minato lelaki normal, ia mengutuk anaknya yang mendapatkan cinta dari gadis yang jika makan sebatang coklat saja minta disiapkan satu set meja penuh bunga-bunga mawar yang wangi.

Tapi karena Minato sayang nyawa, ia merutuki mendiang ayahnya yang mewariskan darah hidung belang padanya. Kushina, sang istri yang sedari tadi menginjak kakinya di bawah meja yang bertaplak lebar, menambahkan cubitan kecil menyakitkan di pahanya.

"Oh? Saya merasa Minato-sama tahu kok~" maju ke depan, menyentil ujung hidung calon mertuanya yang memerah sebelum kembali duduk manis di kursinya.

Ada ancaman yang diterima saraf yang kesakitan, diterjemahkan ke dalam otak Minato yang terus berdo'a bahwa dia benar-benar dalam bahaya. Maka dari itu, "_Honey_~" ia menoleh pada sang isteri yang dengan santai tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Hm?" dua tanduk imajiner menempel di kepala berambut merah, sangat pas. Minato menelan ludah, apakah selama ini dia menikahi iblis berkedok wanita cantik nun seksi yang pandai menyobek bungkus _snack_ kesukaannya?

Calon menantunya mengalihkan pandangan, bosan. Memainkan rambutnya, kembali berusaha seseksi mungkin sembari membusungkan dada.

Minato istighfar dalam hati, sungguh ia ingin menangis.

"A-ku-cin-ta-ka-mu" katanya berbisik dekat telinga isterinya, sebuah mantra ampuh yang selalu bisa diaktifkan di saat-saat sempit seperti ini. Ia menarik diri, memandangi wajah isterinya yang masih belum berubah; tersenyum manis tanpa arti apapun.

"Tentu, _Honey_~ cepat selesaikan." Kata Kushina, lalu melepas cubitannya untuk meminum teh merah di hadapannya.

Berdehem, Minato menarik kembali perhatian calon menantunya yang tiba-tiba mengantuk. "Shion-_hime_…" menghela nafas karena merasa gadis itu masih menggodanya dengan mengeluarkan "Hm~?" yang begitu manja.

"Naruto, anak kami, sedang dalam misi."

Wajah Shion mengkerut, bingung. "Misi apa? Sayangku bukan seorang ninja kan? Aku tidak mau menikahi ninja. Mereka gelap."

Minato tertawa kecil, "Shion-_hime_ pasti sudah tahu kalau anak bodoh i-"

"JANGAN SEBUT SAYANGKU BODOH, SIALAN!"

Pria blonde itu berjingkat di tempat, reflek memundurkan diri karena jeritan yang pertama kalinya ia temukan dari sosok cantik yang kini berdehem di balik kipasnya sembari kembali duduk menyilangkan satu kaki. Minato kembali istighfar, gagal ia menobatkan calon mantunya sebagai cewek terseksi di daftar khusus miliknya. Hey, Minato kesal dibentak, juga disebut sialan, kan?

"Minato-sama, Sayangku itu imut, sama sekali tidak bodoh… tolong lanjutkan." Kata Shion kemudian pada pria blonde yang mengangguk cepat.

Sudah, tidak usah menanyakan Kushina, dia hanya pemanis di ruangan ini. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba terasa aura _red habanero_ haus darah di belakang ya?

Setelah menormalkan apa yang tadinya meloncati garis normal, Minato kembali berbicara dengan berusaha memilih kalimat-kalimat yang diplomatis. Jika saja Naruto tidak membuang sebagian besar harta istana pada keisengannya di sebuah koran, Minato bisa saja tertawa lebih leluasa, ongkang-ongkang kaki di atas meja yang penuh dengan buah tropis sambil minta dipijit sang isteri pakai balsem yang dipakai di lebih 100 negara.

Tapi sekarang ini, posisinya tidak menguntungkan sama sekali. Negara api menyerang, dengan mengirimkan seorang puteri yang dari kecil sudah minta dijodohkan dengan puteranya. Memang tidak ada ledakan atau rudal yang mengebom kerajaannya tiap malam, tapi surat yang tadi pagi dibawa serta oleh Shion saja sudah cukup memporak-porandakan mentalnya yang bagai baja lapuk.

Negara api mengatakan akan memutus hubungan aliansi dengan Norway jika keinginan sang puteri tidak menjadi nyata. Sang puteri ingin bertemu Naruto yang sudah dari dua bulan lalu tidak pernah membalas sapaannya di jejaring sosial maupun BBM. Dan Naruto yang seharusnya kini sudah berada di daratan lain di bentang peta, seharusnya juga sudah menyelesaikan misi rahasianya. Misi rahasia yang tidak boleh orang lain tahu selain keluarga kerajaan, para pengawal dan staf kerajaan, kemudian keluarga-keluarga jauh dan beberapa penjaga gerbang yang menggosipkannya dengan ibu-ibu pasar, tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya selain yang sebutkan di atas, tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Kamu semua para _reader_ juga nggak boleh tahu!

Jadi, karena misi Naruto adalah misi yang sangat rahasia, Minato hanya menyebutkan 'Tokyo' sebagai destinasi yang tepat untuk mencari keberadaan anaknya pada Shion yang matanya sudah menyiratkan banyak kerinduan yang minta dijebalkan pada orang yang tepat.

Shion berdiri, meneriakkan nama asisten yang selalu membawa ponselnya. Memencet angka satu lama sampai suara berat di seberang sana terdengar.

"Papa, aku akan ke Tokyo, tolong siapkan semuanya. Aku sayang Papa." Lalu melenggang manis ke hadapan Minato dan Kushina untuk mencium pipi dua calon mertuanya yang baik.

"Saya akan menjemput Sayangku, Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama tenang saja di sini. Tolong siapkan pesta dan altar yang bagus karena kami akan segera menikah."

Kushina cengo, melepaskan kaki suaminya yang bengkak, memandang tak percaya pada gadis yang berjalan anggun meninggalkan mereka.

Wanita berambut merah itu menunduk, mengatupkan dua tangan di depan dada, "Ya Tuhan… lindungi puteraku." Doanya khusyu sekali.

**Aiko Fusui-LotreDamn**

Hinata, di suatu tempat yang begitu lapang, dia berdiri di tengah padang bunga yang berwarna-warni. Membelakangi sesuatu sambil berharap. Dia selalu yang tercantik, selalu yang paling bersinar. Tidak ada jerawat maupun kawat gigi. Gaunnya yang berwarna pink mengembang anggun karena angin dari utara sedang berhembus. Dan guguran bunga bertebangan, membuatnya benar-benar terlihat sempurna sebagai gadis yang paling diinginkan untuk dijadikan pacar versi majalah apalahnamanyayangpentingmajalah.

Lalu, telinganya memerah karena suara seseorang di kejauhan yang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata-_hime_."

Ketepak-ketepak tapal kuda yang keras teredam dengan manis oleh rumput padang luasnya. Bahunya menegang dan di balik poninya yang selalu wangi, Hinata tersenyum. Perlahan membalikkan diri.

"Hinata-_hime_." Dia kembali dipanggil, dengan suara penuh kerinduan karena Hinata pantas diinginkan.

"_My_ _Prince_…" jawabnya. Berdiri dengan dua kaki yang aman di dalam sepatu kaca bertumit tinggi. Mendadak dia menjadi begitu ahli berlari dengan gerakan gemulai yang ia pikir hanya bisa dilakukan dalam film-film.

Pangerannya yang rapi, turun dari kuda putih. Kedua matanya bersinar dengan hanya melihat sosok Hinata. Gadis itu tersipu, percaya diri bahwa pesonanya begitu memikat. Pinggangnya yang ramping menerima pelukan posesif Sang Pangeran. Harum. Maskulin. Hinata jatuh cinta.

Kedua tangannya bergerak, merangkul leher Sang Pangeran, adegan selanjutnya tergambar jelas di kepala Hinata yang tertutupi rambut lebat nun indah hasil salon terbaik sejagat raya. Wajah berdekatan, dan nafas menjadi tidak penting ketika ia dengan canggung menerima kehangatan bibir Sang Pangeran yang tersenyum begitu nyaman.

Harmoni dan denting piano bersahutan, lonceng gereja dan kicau burung meneriakkan cinta. Oh, Hinata ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi seperti ini.

Tapi, tetap saja, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia butuh udara, maka ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya yang serupa bulan untuk mendapati bahwa wajah Sang Pangeran begitu dekat dengan hidungnya.

"Kau benar-benar nafsu ya?"

Sosok Sang Pangeran buyar, pecah seperti gelembung sabun. Padang bunganya menyempit oleh dinding-dinding yang ia kenali, anginnya hilang berganti dingin udara AC menelusup ke dalam kulit lehernya yang terbuka. Dua bola biru jernih menatapnya, juga deru nafas pelan yang menggelitik kulit pipinya yang memanas, Hinata merasa bingung untuk memutuskan harus bersedih atau bahagia pagi itu.

Di depannya, seorang pemuda memasang senyumnya yang menyenangkan. "Tanganmu, posesif banget. Aku nggak bakal lari kalau yang kau minta adalah ciu-"

"KYAAA!"

JEDUG!

Setelah ini, Hinata yakin bahwa dahinya yang cemerlang akan terlihat sangat jelek.

.

.

.

Mata Hiashi menatap bergantian pada dua orang yang ada di depannya, bingung. Hanabi sudah berangkat sekolah duluan tadi, berkata bahwa dia memiliki tugas pagi untuk mengambil telur ayam di kandang sekolah. Dan Hiashi, terlalu tua untuk paham masalah dua remaja yang tidak terlihat akur sedang makan bersama di satu meja dengannya.

Ini tidak nyaman, pun tidak mengenyangkan.

Memutuskan untuk menjadi sosok ayah yang kaya lagi bijak bestari, Hiashi meletakkan garpunya.

"Apa yang terjadi, sebenarnya?"

Dua orang di depannya hanya bertatapan dalam _death glare_ yang semakin tajam. Mana peduli dengan suara sumbang tidak penting dari seberang meja. Tidak ada jawaban, Hiashi merasa kesepian.

Tapi Hiashi tidak menyerah. "Hinata sayang-"

"APA!" Pria tua itu terkesiap, kehilangan kata-kata di hadapan wajah putrinya yang begitu jelek. Hinata dengan mulut penuh roti berusaha melotot ke arahnya. Tidak! Jika dibiarkan, Hinata akan gagal menjadi seorang bintang besar!

Menghela nafas, Hiashi perlu meluruskan masalah ini segera.

"_Princess_ nggak pernah sejelek itu, Payah!"

Hiashi bersumpah bahwa suara itu bukan miliknya. Ia hanya sempat membuka mulut, belum bicara apapun!

"Hei, dipikir-pikir, Kau nggak ada bakat sama sekali buat jadi _Princess_, tau." Naruto menyuapkan irisan rotinya dengan bermartabat. "_Pervert_, juga bodoh. Kemampuanmu dalam mencium juga payah. Dan apa-apaan dengan cara makanmu itu? Oh… aku tidak pernah tahu ada makhluk sejelek dirimu."

Hiashi melempar pandang pada putrinya yang berwajah merah sampai ke telinga. Ada asap mengepul di atas ubun-ubunnya. Apa ini saatnya untuk menelepon pemadam kebakaran?

"Berhenti mengejekku." Desisnya, mati-matian menahan ledakan amarahnya.

"Tidak mau. Kau bagus untuk kuejek, sebetulnya." Tertawa, Naruto begitu cuek dengan aura gelap yang menyebar dari tubuh Hinata di sampingnya.

Satu-satunya pria dewasa disana hanya bisa diam, tak ingin ambil resiko dengan tangan kanan Hinata yang masih memegang pisau roti. Diam-diam bangkit dari kursinya, ia menyerah bahkan sebelum membuka genderangnya.

Seorang _maid_ menghampirinya, menawarkan sarapan yang lebih tenang di halaman belakang yang menghadap kebun.

"Terima kasih." Katanya. Juga menyetujui usul sang _maid_. Hiashi berjalan dengan dua tangan terkait di belakang, duduk di kursi taman dan menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara demi kesehatan mentalnya.

Ia menghela nafas, meja makan semakin seru dengan teriakan dan bunyi piring pecah. Hiashi ingin menangis. Naruto dan Hinata seharusnya langsung menikah saja dan pindah ke kastil di pinggir pantai. Paginya akan damai, sekaligus impiannya memiliki anak lelaki akan tercapai, kan?

**Aiko Fusui-LotreDamn**

Kelas berakhir lama sekali, dengan satu kap tugas yang siap membuat malam minggu Hinata menjadi menyebalkan. Beberapa menit lalu, dosen membagi kelas menjadi beberapa kelompok yang terdiri dari dua sampai tiga orang. Tidak ada yang aneh dalam jumlah mahasiswa kelas Hinata, semuanya bisa dilakukan.

Tapi toh, Hinata terlalu cantik dan menjadi sangat memuakkan. Dia mengedikkan bahu dan menjadi tidak disukai karena keangkuhan yang dirasa Hinata sebagai bagian dirinya yang sangat sempurna dan perlu dilakukan.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san, Kau terpaksa sendirian lagi, eh?" Dosennya yang ramah tidak membantunya tersenyum dengan mudah saat lembar kerja kelompok-untuknya individu-dibagikan.

Ia diam dan terpaku pada kalimat-kalimat penting yang seolah mengejek kredibilitasnya di atas kertas itu. Menahan diri untuk tidak menyobeknya, ia mengalihkan pandangan, dan tidak berhasil karena wajah Naruto yang mengawasinya begitu intens dari luar jendela kelas.

Begitu kelas benar-benar berakhir, Naruto otomatis menjadi magnet yang memukau, tampan tanpa paksaan. Yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jendela, melongok ke dalam kelas dimana Hinata masih menunduk sedih di meja yang sepi. Pemuda itu acuh pada teriakan kekaguman di sekitar, ia hanya merasa bahwa gadis Hyuuga menyebalkan disana butuh didorong keluar dari apapun.

Jadi, dia berjalan mantap mendekat, menggunakan suaranya yang terlatih dan kuat. "_Oi_, bangun." Keheningan sedetik sebelum jawaban teriakan kagum berisik terdengar dari luar kelas.

Naruto menoleh kepada mereka, terkejut sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya, sejak ia mengenal apa itu popularitas, ia mengacuhkan semua perhatian menarik itu dan terfokus pada gadis yang semakin murung di balik dua tangan yang menyembunyikan wajah di meja.

Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Gambar wajah Hinata yang tertidur, kamar yang tidak dikunci, inisiatif untuk membangunkannya bagai puteri, dan igauan konyol yang menggerakkan kedua tangan gadis itu memeluk lehernya. Pagi yang menyenangkan, hangat, dan lembut bibir Hinata yang terasa memberi kenyamanan pada hatinya. Ia merasakan panas, di suatu tempat dalam dirinya, yang tidak pernah ia ketahui, pun tidak pernah ia alami. Rasanya aneh, menjengkelkan, tapi sekali lagi… Naruto seolah menjadi terbiasa dengan hal-hal baru yang mulai mengganggu hidupnya karena cewek ini.

Pemuda itu merasa perutnya tergelitik, tapi tak ambil pusing dengan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah bagian dari jet lag yang terlambat.

"Hei, Kau bisa bangun tidak?" kali ini dengan guncangan di rambutnya yang halus. Suara geraman tak jelas tertangkap telinga Naruto. "Apa?" tetap menarik-narik rambut gelap gadis di bawahnya.

"Berhenti menyentuh rambutku, Bodoh! Kau tidak mengerti berapa banyak waktu yang harus kuhabiskan untuk membuatnya lembut dan berkilau kan!"

"…"

"Apa? Setelah menciumku dua kali tanpa permisi, Kau hanya akan mengatakan bahwa aku makhluk paling jelek di dunia? Huh?"

Mata biru Naruto melebar, terlalu kaget untuk sadar bahwa ia terpukau pada dua bola perak serupa bulan yang berkaca-kaca, pada dua pipi yang memerah dengan alis menekuk sedih sekaligus meminta perlindungan, pada wajah serupa anak anjing yang begitu manis… dan rasanya sulit untuk ditolak.

Pundak Hinata mulai menegang dalam isakan yang teredam oleh tekadnya. Membuatnya terlihat tak berdaya di mata Naruto. Membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

Maka, Naruto membungkuk, memeluk kepala itu ke dalam dadanya. Menyenandungkan kata-kata penghiburan dan membiarkan bajunya yang keren basah karena Hinata mendadak menjadi anak anjing yang cengeng.

.

.

.

Nah, mungkin kalian akan mulai paham bagaimana alur cerita ini berjalan. Dua manusia yang saling benci, saling melempar ejekan, dan kemudian seorang yang cantik lagi berkuasa datang karena ia memiliki hak untuk berada di antara mereka. Alur ini datang dari benak yang asli, meski tidak bohong jika alur ini tergolong mainstream.

Namun, Shion tak ambil pusing. Mau mainstream ataupun tidak, itu tidak masalah baginya. Yang ia inginkan hanya bertemu dengan Naruto-nya dan melangsungkan pernikahan secepat ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

Hidupnya bahagia sebelum ini, ia bisa bertemu setiap hari dengan pujaannya, memintanya duduk menemani dan minum teh merah di balkon danau buatan di samping istana, atau sedikit memaksanya pergi ke opera sabun tentang romeo yang jatuh cinta pada teman lelakinya sendiri.

Lalu, di suatu pagi ketika ia membuka matanya, ia teringat Naruto-nya. Berencana berkunjung dan ditolak secara halus dari pihak Kerajaan Norway. Naruto-nya pergi, dan ia tidak memberitahu Shion sebelumnya! Ini salah! Naruto-nya pasti kesurupan!

Dan berita itu datang dari ayahnya yang mabuk, bahwa Kerajaan Norway mengalami krisis dan terpaksa mengambil hutang besar dari Negara Api. Martabat Naruto-nya akan runtuh, dan Shion tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia bangkit, mengambil pedang dan harakiri. Err… bukan begitu sih, hehehe.

Intinya, dia melobi ayahnya, mengambil pelajaran singkat tentang bagaimana cara menjatuhkan pendapat lawan dan dengan persiapan maksimal, ia pergi ke Kerajaan Norway yang hampa tanpa kehadiran Naruto-nya yang ia rindukan.

Naruto-nya hilang. Pergi. Diculik alien. Shion harus membebaskannya sebelum perang antar galaksi dimulai. Mereka harus menikah dan punya lima puluh anak, bahkan kalau Naruto-nya meminta lebih, Shion akan sanggup menghadapinya!

Makanya, karena sekarang dia sudah punya banyak informasi, dan sebuah tempat yang terdengar tidak manusiawi menjadi destinasi Naruto-nya pergi, ia akan menghampiri apapun yang terjadi.

Rencananya; sehari bertemu Naruto-nya, berpelukan dan kencan di hari berikutnya, kemudian pulang ke Negara Api, mereka menikah, dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Hahaha, Shion cukup percaya diri karena dia adalah ahli strategi. Rencananya sungguh cemerlang, bukan?

Dan hari ini, langit tampak mendung saat dia keluar dari bandara. Matanya yang berkilau memutar bosan karena asistennya yang berjalan pelan dengan dua puluh dua kopor besarnya. "Kita harus cepat bergerak, Temujin." Katanya dingin, memandang jauh pada menara besi di kejauhan.

"Sayangku pasti sedang ketakutan di suatu tempat yang aneh ini."

Shion meminta ponselnya pada Sang Asisten, memasukkan kode dan wajah tampan Naruto yang tertidur menyambutnya sebagai wallpaper. Sekejap, wajahnya memanas, ia menunduk dan menekan keinginan untuk masuk ke dalam layar ponselnya sendiri.

"Nee, Sayangku, jangan takut… Shion-chan akan menjemputmu pulang." Lalu memberikan kecup pada gambar yang terdiam.

Ia kembali memandang ke depan, membuat tujuan pasti untuk menemukan Naruto. Ini akan sulit, pikirnya. Jadi, langkah pencariannya akan dimulai dengan sebuah taksi yang menepi membuka pintu kepadanya. Shion membuang semua rasa jijiknya, dan bertekad untuk segera menangkap Naruto-nya.

**Aiko Fusui-LotreDamn**

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Lepaskan aku."

Tertawa, "Aku bukan pelayanmu."

"Oh?" menggerutu, "Siapa yang bilang akan menjadikanku seorang puteri dan bersedia menjaganya sampai hal itu terjadi?"

Pelukan mengendur, dua mata biru tersenyum lurus pada sepasang mata perak yang bersemu menanti jawabannya, "Aku keren sekali. Hahahaha." Dan dua tangan tan itu terlepas, berkacak pinggang.

"Huahaha, aku benar-benar keren. Bukan begitu? Hahaha… Ini seperti aku adalah seorang ksatria dan kau katak yang meminta ciumanku, hahaha~"

Di depannya muka sang gadis menerima banyak warna merah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti diguyur selai strawberry. "_YAMETE_!" tapi tidak ada yang berhenti.

Lima menit dan tawa itu berhenti, sang gadis yang terdiam membuat pemuda itu merasa aneh.

"_Oi_, Kau nggak apa-apa, eh?"

Kepala itu mendongak, poni ratanya menyingkir dan alisnya yang bertaut menampakkan ekspresi yang penub tanda tanya.

Tergagap, "T-ta-tadi pagi, apa yang terjadi?" mukanya masih merah.

Sang pemuda menghela nafas, bosan. "Kau mau Aku ngomong gimana lagi? Kita ciu-"

Gerakan cepat menutup mulut Sang Pemuda. "Bukan itu y-yang kumaksud."

"…"

"K-kau, apa yang Kau lakukan di k-kamarku?"

"Menciummu."

Mukanya lebih memerah, kepalanya berdenyut seolah ada kepulan asap yang keluar dari telinganya. Ia malu, malu sekali. Dan kehilangan kata-kata.

Dan Sang Pemuda tertawa.

"Kenapa Aku ke kamarmu, untuk membangunkanmu. Ayahmu yang menyuruhku. Apa yang kulakukan? Mencium pipimu sebelum akhirnya Kau yang dengan nafsu-"

"Hentikan!" kepalanya menunduk, ia ingin mati!

Tapi Sang Pemuda yang iseng meneruskan, "Dan kenapa Aku tidak menolak ciumanmu, mungkin aku orang yang mesum-" tonjokan di perut tiba-tiba membuatnya mundur, tapi tidak membuatnya berhenti mengoceh, "-_mungkin juga aku menyukaimu_."

Sang Gadis terkesiap. Beku di tempatnya. Perlahan mendongak hanya untuk memandangi senyuman lembut dari wajah pemuda yang suatu hari di masa lalu pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya dari gambar diamnya.

Ia tidak mengerti, pun tidak mampu melawan getaran aneh yang mulai merambati pipi. Gadis itu seperti dibawa kembali ke masa-masa menyenangkan antara dirinya dan mata biru yang menawan memandanginya dari poster besar. Hatinya mengembang perlahan, ia siap jatuh cinta lagi pada orang yang sama saat i-

"Tapi bohong. Hahahaha."

Sialan! Batal batal batal! Hinata tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi pada orang itu. Pada Naruto yang benar-benar membuat amarahnya mendidih sampai ke puncak gunung fuji.

Dia mengumpat, keras. "Br*# $*k!"

**Aiko Fusui-LotreDamn**

**Bersambung…**

**Nah, sudah sangat lama semenjak update saya yang terakhir kali. Dan oh, karakter penulisan saya agak berubah dari chapter satu dua ke chapter ini. Maaf jika humornya berkurang, apa saya harus ganti genre? Ada usul genre yang pas untuk ini?**

**Dan yah, alur ceritanya sudah mainstream memang, hehehe. **

**Balasan review:**

**Manguni:** terima kasih ^^

**Himamura Kiiromaru: **Maaf karena tidak bisa update cepat, hehehe. Dan saya pikir humor di chapter ini agak berkurang. Terima kasih ^^

**dylanNHL: **Ah, kalau begitu ayo ramaikan dengan membuat fic-fic semacamnya ^^. Soba ni Iru Kara? Ehm… nunggu giliran :p, btw Terima kasih ^^

**Guest: **emang Naruto nista kok, hihihi. Terima kasih ^^

**Sahwachan: **hihihi, iya. Naruto-kun selalu ganteng kok, Terima kasih ^^

**Bohdong palacio: **Terima kasih ^^

**Hyuuga Divaa Arashii: **saya akhirnya tahu siapa itu cak lontong. Tapi saya nggak terlalu suka sebenarnya, hehehe. Wah, benarkah? Tapi saya nggak yakin chapter ini selucu yang kemarin. Tapi, Terima kasih ^^

**Meong chan: **ehehe, awas kalau ketawa jangan lebar-lebar ya, Terima kasih ^^

**Dragon Hiperaktif: **benarkah, waaa Terima kasih ^^

**Zombie NHL: **ini hanya fic yang numpang nyempil di archive Naruhina, hehehe. Terima kasih ^^

**Yuriski Suryani: **ehehehe, bukan sih. Terima kasih ^^

**Vinara 28: **Ahaha, saya jadi agak takut kalau chapter ini kehilangan sense humornya. Udah yakin, tapi nggak yakin dia bisa suka lagi sama Naruto. Ah, saya bukan author yang baik, saya nggak bisa menerima request, maafkan saya #ojigi. Terima kasih ^^

**Kanda NHL-desu: **Ahahaha, saya ketawa pas baca kalau kamu ketawa sampai mencret. Hahaha, Terima kasih ^^

**Nyuga totong: **Terima kasih ^^

**Kakakku: **Terima kasih masukannya ^^

**Shin: **ini hanya fanfic biasa yang numpang nyempil di antara berjuta fanfic awesome lain di archive Naruhina. Hehehe, iya harus. Efek pengen anak cowok sih.

**Ff: **Terima kasih ^^

**Shin (lain lagi): **Boleh nebak kok ^^, tapi tidak ada kuis tebak berhadiah. Hahaha. Terima kasih ^^

**ErinMizuna-Verillisa: **hahaha, maybe yes, maybe no ^^. Yep, Hinata disini nyebelin. OOC sekali dia-nya. Terima kasih ^^

**Terima kasih sudah mampir, selalu dinanti review dari kalian ^_^**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


End file.
